Soul Mates
by dexy13
Summary: After Stefan left with Klaus, Elena was torn.Now, she is confused about her feelings for Damon. But Damon turns all his attention too the new girl in town...But she is the key to defeat Klaus...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everybody! So this is my first fanfic and it's for The Vampire Diaries...Again, sorry for my spelling mistakes and please let me know which ones are my spelling misatkes...Enjoy!... R&R.**

* * *

><p><span>ONE<span>

Katherine left Mystic Falls after Klaus broke the curse and she gave his blood to Damon who was bitten by a werewolf. She still couldn't believe that Stefan gave up on everything for his was now in New York heading to Alexandra's house.

When she arrived, she didn't bother to knock on the door. Alexandra was lowering the stairs.

-Hey, I got your message. What happened? Alexandra asked.

-Klaus broke the curse, Lex.

Alexandra freezd and gave her a killing look.

-Let's sit down, she said and then both sat on the couch.

-Spill, Alexandra demanded.

-He broke the curse, Lex. He found the doppleganger and he made the sacrifice. He's a hybrid now. Katherine said.

Alexandra looked at her. It was strange to see Katherine worried. But when she was worried the things were bad.

-Where is he now? she asked lifting herself from the couch. And why didn't you called me when you found out that the doppleganger showed up? What the hell were you thinking, Kat?

-Elijah planned to kill him right after the sacrifice. I didn't want to bother you for nothing.

-Yeah , Kat but looked what happened now. Alexandra shouted. Where is Klaus now?

-I don't know. Damon was bitten by a werewolf by the way.

Alexandra imediately turned around and snapped again.

-What? Is he dead?

-Calm down. Stefan gave his freedom to Klaus in exchange for his blood. I delivered Klaus's blood to Damon. He should be fine.

-What do you mean Stefan gave his freedom?

-Klaus is turning him into a monster. He's pumping him with human blood. Stfean is Klaus's property now.

-How's Damon handle it?

-I don't know, Lex. And I really don't care how is Damon handle it. Katherine snapped

-Right, you never loved him... Alexandra started.

-I love Stefan.

-... or Stefan...she finished.

-What?

Alexandra pored herself a glass of vodka and turned around to face Katherine.

-Don't lie to me, Kat. I know better. You care about the Salvatore brothers. But you don't love either of them. You care more about Stefan just because he reminds you of Elijah.

-Bullshit. Katherine muttered.

Alexandra took a sip of from her glass and smiled.

-Why are you lying to yourself? she asked. You still love Elijah.

-So what, Lex? Katherine yelled. He hates me for over 500 hundred years because I lied to him and I ran away. I dindn't know he was planning to turn me. And you know what he thought when I used Trevor to escape.

-Elijah is a very stubborn man.

-It looks like it is a feature of your family. Katherine pointed

Alexandra smiled.

-One day, I'm sure he will understand. She assured Katherine.

-Not too soon. Elijah is in a coffin with a dagger in his chest.

Alexandra reached for her Vogue pack of cigarettes and she looked for her lighter but when she heard what Katherine said she stopped.

-Katherine! she yelled.

-What? Katherine shouted throwing the lighter in her dirrection.

Alexandra caught it and lit her cigarette.

-You know I hate to do this but you're an idiot. Now, the last brother I had it's locked in a coffin among the others.

-You right...Katherine said sadly.

Alexandra was hurt to see her like that. It was Alexandra's fault that Elijah hated her. She helped her escape. She introduced her to Trevor.

-Never mind. I'll go back to Mystic Falls and talk to Damon.

-You compelled him to forget you.

-I'll give back his memories. I'm sure that he is tracking his brother. If we find Stefan we find Klaus. And this time...

-You will kill him? Katherine asked.

-He is my brother, Kat. I can't kill him. I will drove him into a state similar with the hibernation. This way, he will be no longer a threat.

-I still don't get it how you can be a vampire and a witch at the same time. Nobody can be like that, but still, you are...Katherine said.

-I'm a hybrid, I'm a creature that shouldn't exist. My existence is against the laws of nature... Just like my brother...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everybody! So this is my first fanfic and it's for The Vampire Diaries...Again, sorry for my spelling mistakes and please let me know which ones are my spelling misatkes...Enjoy!... R&R.**

* * *

><p><span>TWO<span>

"Dear Diary,

After Stefan left with Klaus, 3 months ago, I'm still torn...I still don't know what to do...I'm still confused about my feelings for Damon...My family is dead, Mom and Dad, my biological parents are dead too, Aunt Jenna died during the sacrifice and Jeremy is alive only because of his ring and because of Bonnie's powers...My life can't be worse... This is the only thing I know for sure"

After she finished the sentence Elena closed her diary and put it back under her mattress. It was 10 in the morning and she was hungry. She went downstairs and her jaw dropped when she found Damon reading...Elena watched him in awe until his voice brought her to reality

-You're stairing at me

She swallowed hard and she said:

-I didn't know you read

-Being an asshole it's not my only occupation, you know?

-Really? she said teasing him

-Very funny, miss Gilbert..

After closing the book, he walked to the bar pouring himself a drink

-You should be hungry. I brought you some food, you'll find it in the fridge he said finishing his drink.

-Where are you going?

-I have a Council meeting at 10:30

-Oh...Ok, she said a little sad that he was going to leave

In a blink he was right in front of her caressing her cheek.

-I'll be back soon...He kissed her forehead and left

Elena walked to the fridge and took some eggs and some bacon. After she ate, she called Bonnie.

-Hey Bonnie

-Elena...hey... How are you? You didin't called me yesterday...

-I kinda felt bad yesterday... Sorry Bon

-Today you Ok?

-Yeah...

-Hey, listen...I already talked to Caroline and tonight we're gonna have a girl's night at my house

-Where are your parents?

-They left this morning and went to Richmond for my cousin's wedding. They won't be here untill tomorrow night... Tell me you'll come

-I don't know if there's a good idea Bonnie...

-Elena...in the last 3 months I don't know if I saw you 10 times out of the boarding house...You heard Katherine, Stefan's related with Klaus for at least 10 years and there's nothing we can do about that...You have to move on...

Elena felt her eyes filling with tears

-I'll be there Bonnie.

-Ok, see you then. Bye

-Bye

She hung up and went to Stefan's room, collapsed on the bed and start crying. Bonnie was right, she has to move on but could she?

She fell asleep and meanwhile Damon came home and Elena told him about the sleepover. He agreed that it was a good idea.

After she grabbed her stuffs, Elena kissed him on the cheek and then left

-Be carerful he said.

-I will...

She drove to Bonnie prepared for another lie about how resigned she was

As soon as Elena left the boarding house Damon knew what he was going to do. He was going to hunt. He couldn't take anymore blood bags, he needed fresh blood.

Damon left the house and went to the outskirts. Then he saw her...

She was tall, thin, with long wavy hair and emerald eyes. She looked a little bit like Elena but she had Katherine's allure. She was carring a suitcase. He thought she was perfect

Damon walked towards her. Alexandra sensed him and smiled.

In a blink Damon was in front of her and used his compulsion

-You're not afraid

Alexandra decided to play the game.

-I'm not afraid. she said with an empty look.

-What's your name?

-Alexandra.

-Well, Alexandra, would you like to come to my house and have some fun?

Alexandra was more than willing to do it, but Damon was using his compulsion so she continued pretending.

-Yes.

-Good, let's go.

They walked to the boarding house and when they entered, Damon asked her what she wanted to drink. She sat on the couch after she left her suitcase on the floor.

-Vodka.

-Nice. Damon said.

-You can add a slice of lemon, Damon.

Damon tensed. He didn't tell her his name. In a blink he slammed her on the floor, his fangs extended.

-Who are you? he said ferociously.

Alexandra smirked and rolled on top of him. She was holding his hands on the floor. She reached for his lips and kissed him.

Damon eas stunned. What the hell was going on? He lost the track of thoughts as her tongue was dancing with his. She freed his hands who imediately touched her body. She broke the kiss leaving Damon breathless.

-Who are you? Damon asked.

She was still on top of him. And he wasn't bothered...

She reached for him and stared into his eyes...

-Now, you remember everything. she compelled him.

The flux of the memories hit Damon's head.

-Lex?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: let me know what you think R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey everybody! Thank you so much for the story alerts and favourite story. It means a lot to me... Brought you chapter 3. Please review. Any suggestions are more than welcome. I didn't get any reviews on the previous chapters and I just want to know if I am writing this story for nothing...**

* * *

><p><span>THREE<span>

-Lex? Damon asked stairing at her in diseblief.

Alexandra smirked and lifted herself off of him. He got up and stared at her.

-How can you...Damon started but stopped.

He couldn't find his words. He was in love with this woman. He remembered everything, every single feeling he had for her, every single inch of her body. He fell in love with her 145 years ago. She made him forget about Katherine. He wanted a one night stand back then, but soon it became a relationship. They were addicted one to another. The animal attraction beetwen them increased when they started to fall for each other.

The day Damon wanted to tell her about his feelings, Alexandra compelled him to forget about her...

"Wait a minute! Compelled? Is she...? Not now. I have to know something first..."

-Why did you compel me ? he asked.

Alexandra looked down. She made a promise to herself she would never truly live until Klaus is motionless. She couldn't tell him that she actually fell in love with him. But she already hurt him, and by hurting him she hurt herself. She had to tell him the truth.

-I started to fall for you Damon. she finally said.

Damon approached her. He looked deeply into her eyes before crashing her body into a tight hug.

Alexandra was stunned. She thought that he would yell and throw things or drink until he would end up under the table. Instead, there he was, suffocating her. She didn['t easte the time. She hugged him back inhaling his scent. It didin't change. It was so good to be with him again. Her eyes began to water.

"Oh, no ! Shit!...Come on Lex, don't cry" she thought.

Damon sensed her and looked into her emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>Stefan was bored. He and Klaus were looking for a pack of werewolves since they left. They were now in Teneesee and he just killed two womens. He walked twoards the car where Klaus was waiting.<p>

-Done? he asked.

-Done. Where are we going now? Stefan asked.

-Tulley, highway 41.

-Why are we doing this? Stefan asked driving.

-Because I want to create my own rase, Stefan.

-Really? What for?

-There is one more person that is not in my control and I don't like that.

-Who is that?

-Aren't you a little bit curious? Klaus asked.

-I'm stuck with you. And I'm bored. Getting to know you is more interresting than listen music all the way to Tulley,.

Klaus smirked. He really made a good choice by taking Stefan with him.

-My older sister...She is my concern now..

* * *

><p>-Oh, come on Caroline, I really don't want to see The Notebook again. Bonnie said.<p>

-But why not? It's the best movie ever.

-It may be. But I've seen it 100 times and I'm sick of it.

-Caroline, how many times did you see The Notebook? Elena asked.

CAroline looked down.

-Not many...

-Twenty or twenty one? Bonnie said

-Actually, twenty four.

-And it's not enough? Elena shouted.

-No. Why everybody wants to see "The Titanic"?

-Because it's better than "The Notebook". Elena said.

-And also because Leonardo DiCaprio looks awesome, Bonnie replied.

After an hour or so and after they played rock/paper/scissors they decided to watch "The Notebook". AGAIN!

Doring the movie, Caroline received a message from Tyler:

_Hey Care..._

Why_ aren't you talk to me? Have I done something wrong? And if I did, can you tell me what?_

_XOXO_

Caroline sighed. What was she supposed to do? It was more than obvious that Tyler had a crush on her and she might feel the same...But still there was another problem... Matt...

-You should give him a chance you know? Elena said causing Caroline to jump.

-Yeah, Bonnie agreed. He was there for you when Matt wasn't.

-Geez, thanks Docs. Caroline mocked.

The girls laughed and Caroline texted Tyler.

_You haven't done anything Tyler. I just needed some time to think about... US..._

Caroline pressed the send button and paciently waited.

-Can you please stop tapping you foot? Bonnie said.

-Uhm...sorry. Caroline said moving her foot on the couch. The phone vibrated.

_So?..._

Caroline rapidly texted him.

_I'm ready to give it a shot if U are 2._

__Tyler responded in less than a minute.

_I AM VERY READY 2 GIVE IT A SHOT, CARE._

__CAroline blushed. So now she and Tyler were a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,...I just wanted to say again" PLEASE REVIEW! and I promise I'll update more frequently:X<strong>

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey everybody! wow! it's benn a while... dammit! it's benn two years since I have last updated! Sorry guys, but I haven't got any reviews and that kinda upset me... But anyways, I'm gonna give it another shot... After all... I still have the storyline in my head... So here comes CHAPTER 4! And I prepared you a surprise...**

**Yep! A LEMON! :)) **

**Enjoy 3 !**

* * *

><p><span>FOUR<span>

Yep! This was awkwad! Very awkward!  
><span>

-Lex, are you crying? Damon asked her. And don't pretend you have something in your eye. Won't work.

"Dammit!" Lex thought. "He still knows me".

- I'm not crying. I just... missed you... she said

-Aaaand you're crying! Damon smirked

-Oh... Give me that stupid glass! I need to be drunk to have this conversation!

-As you wish milady!

Alexandra smiled. She really missed Damon. All his smirks, all his jokes, all his bad boy composure and everything about him. She fell in love for the first time since Klaus killed her lover 1000 years ago.

"Klaus... He always has to kill his sisters's boyfriends. He did the same thing to Rebekah... Several times"

But Damon was different. He took him and assembled him piece to piece. He was torn after Katherine's so called 'death'... But she managed some way to put him back together... And he made her fall for him... That's why he was so special... That's why she couldn't involve him in her family business... Her mother died leaving a great burden on her shoulders She had to be a sort of guardian for her brother. She had to make sure that he will never unlock his werewolf side...

"Yeah, that's already happened" she tought. "I'm a hell of a guardian" she tought smiling taking the glass from Damon's hands.

* * *

><p>-Tell meeeee! Bonnie demanded.<p>

-What? Caroline said blushing.

-What can she tell you, Bon? I mean look at her face. She looks like tomato. Hell, I didn't even know that vampires can blush, Elena teased.

-Haha... Miss Gilbert very funny, Caroline said sarcastically.

-I'm doing my best.

-No. I mean I wanna see the texts, Bonnie said.

Caroline handed her friend the phone and she blushed once again. She and Tyler... Mhmmm that didn't sound bad at all... Maybe this relationship won't be a total mess like the relationship she had with Matt... She really hoped that.

* * *

><p>-You have a sister? Stefan asked while he and Klaus were driving to Tulley.<p>

-Actually I have two sisters mate. An older one and a younger one, Klaus answered.

Stefan was surprised. How many members did this crappy family had?!

-And which one of them are you afraid of?

-I never said I was afraid of one of them, Klaus said stiff.

Stefan remained silent. By the look on Klaus's face it was obviously that he was afraid of someone. But for the moment he won't push the subject. He will keep his mouth shut. One way or another... Klaus will spill everything...

Right?

* * *

><p>After three hours and a half, Alexandra emtied a bottle and a half of vodka and Damon two bottles of bourbon. She still wasn't drunk enough but she started to feel dizzy. She sat up and went to the bar to take the remaining vodka, Damon's eyes watching her closely.<p>

-I think you're hotter than I remeber, Damon said.

-I was going to tell you the same thing love, she answered smirking

-Are you drunk enough? Damon asked and Alexandra felt impatience in his voice.

She looked at her bottle. There were about 300 milliliters left.

"Damn! I need to be more dizzy"

She started to drink straight from the bottle untill she finished it. After that her throat was burning but she didn't care. She looked intently at Damon licking her lips.

-Now I am.

Damon's smirk couldn't be bigger. He knew what he wanted as much as he knew what she wanted. But he decided to tease her.

-So... what are you gonna do?

-I beg your pardon? Alexandra almost shouted

-You know... What are you...

But he never finished the question. Alexandra was on top of him with her hands around his neck looking straight into his blue orbs.

-You wanna know what I am going to do? she whispered against his lips.

-Kinda... Damon said starting to touch her back and her butt.

Alexandra tensed feeling his hands on her body. Se licked his lips and said:

-This!

Then she kissed him hard even though she could feel his smirk growing in the kiss. Damon lifted from the couch with Alexandra in his arms and slammed her to the wall.

-You think it's going to be easy? he asked breathing heavily his hand on her throat.

Alexandra smiled at this young vampire in front of her. Damn, she had over a 1000 years and he is trying to pin her against a wall?! Bad move!

She released herself and threw Damon back on the couch getting back on top of him. He rolled and they both ended up on yhe floor. He stared into her emerald eyes.

-Do you? he asked again.

-I don't think so Damon! I know it!

He tought for a moment and then he said smirking.

-You right.

And he kissed her hard. Alexandra's hands were trying to get rid of his jacket while he kissed her neck. Suddenly, he lifted her and went upstairs in his room slamming her against the now, closed door. She deepened the kiss once she felt his abs under the shirt. He took off her blouse and ripped her bra causing her to slap him.

-What was that for? he yelled

-That was my favourite bra you dumbass! she said angry.

Damon rolled his eyes and using his vampire speed he threw her on the bed. He was on top of her and he looked into her eyes and whispered:

-I don't give a shit about your bra!

Alexandra wanted to say something but she lost track of thoughts when Damon's mouth came in contact with her left breast. She ripped his shirt off as a payback and she start running her fingers through his hair. He removed her jeans and her underwear gently this time, and he stared at the beauty in front of him.

-See something you like, Salvatore? Alexandra said evily

Damon smiled.

-You have no ideea...

He kissed her lips again while Alexandra was desperately trying to unbutton his jeans. When she finally made it she felt his manhood growing harder through his boxers. She rolled on top of him and began to straddle his hips not removing his boxers driving him crazy.

Damon lowered his hands from her back on her butt and then inside her thighs. She deepened the kiss while his right hand was finding her way to her wet core. But he wasn't gonna play her game... He was going to make her pay for compelling him.

He rolled again on top of her and started to kiss her neck leaving a trail of hot kisses down to her belly. Alexandra was moaning and she ran her fingers in his black hair. Once Damon got to her core he smirked evily at her and started licking her clit.

Alexandra threw her head back and grabbed the sheets almost ripping them. She moaned loudly when he inserted two fingers inside of her and started pumping. Damon's manhood grew hard in his boxers watching her flushed cheeks and hearing her moans of pleasure.

But just when she was about to reach her climax, Damon removed his fingers.

-What the hell? she yelled breathing heavily.

-Payback's a bitch huh? he said smirking and licking his fingers.

Alexandra's eyes darkened. She knew what he was doing.

-You wanna see payback? she said and rolled harshly on top of him. You will see payback!

She removed his boxers while he was smirking and remained silent looking at his manhood.

-Ssup Lex? You missed it? Damon said grinning.

-Maybe... she said evily.

She kissed him hard positioning her core just above Damon's dick and began to move on him. He was pushing down her hips but everytime it was worthless. She wasn't going to make it easy either. She kissed his neck slowly going down driving Damon crazy. She started licking his dick up and down just to tease him. He had his hands wrapped up in her wavy hair. Alexandra took his dick fully in her mouth and started sucking hard while Damon was moaning and breathing hard.

Then suddenly she stopped and grinned.

Damon didn't said a thing. He rolled on top of her and pushed his manhood into her core causing Alexandra to moan in surprise and bend her back. He started to thurs in and out of her while her hips were moving in rhythm with his own.

Breathing hard he looked into her eyes. They were full of lust and... something else.

He snapped out of his thoughts and bit down to her neck the taste of her sweet blood flooding his mouth. Alexandra screamed in pleasure and did the same knowing that she was about to come. After a few more thurts she reached her climax screaming his name. Then she felt his seed warming her insides and after that he collapsed on top of her panting hard.

She opened her eyes and then stared into his blue orbs.

-Yep! I definetly missed it! she said smiling.

Damon smirked and get off of her. He took her into his arms burrying his nose into her hair.

-Yeah... Me too...

Alexandra embraced the arm that was around her and she felt her eyes watering again. Unfortunately, the fact that she had her back turned at Damon didn't help. He sensed her and turned her body in front of him.

-You know it's really odd to see you cry he said trying to make her laugh.

She burried her face into his chest not saying a word. She knew what was going on. After all this years... She was still in love with him...

Damon sighed and wrapped his arms around her body. He missed her... He really did... And he loved her once... Was he still in love with her? But what about Elena? ... At this point he was cofused... But he stopped thinking and enjoyed the fact that his old love was in his arms...

Keeping that in his mind, he slowly fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally done! Let me know what you think guys! Hit that little 'Review' button and make me happy.**

**3 kisses :***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everybody! So... I decided to make the story from Alexandra's POV... I don't know it it is a good idea but let me know what you think...**

**Here is CHAPTER 5! Enjoy :***

* * *

><p><em>Damn! I feel like I have a rock band in my head! How much did I drink last night!?<em>

The sun was bugging me and I was extremely hot because of an arm that was around me...Wait! What?!

_Shit! That's not good!_ I thought to myself.

There, with an arm around me was no one than Damon Salvatore! My ex boyfriend... Which I had feelings for... or I still have... Crap!

I looked around me. Black satin sheets... Ripped apart... There were blood stains everywhere... A lamp was on the floor along some books near a clock that said it was 2:33 pm. Our clothes were everywhere in the room many of them ripped apart as well.

_Damn! I got hot sex last night and I don't even remember too much!_

I sighed and carefully put Damon's arm around a pillow. I needed a shower and a huge mug of coffee. Unlike other vampires, my human side is very...different.

I have headaches, sometimes I feel the need to eat normal food or sleep... So that leads me to my awful hangover... Yep! I'm a hell of a vampire.

Maybe because I am only half vampire!

Nah! Anyyyyway!

I found Damon's shirt. Or at least a half of it. The other half was on the lamp from the nightstand. Good to know that somethings never change. I tried to cover myself but it was useless. Who cares? He already saw me naked...Several times...

I got in Damon's bathroom and I took a moment to think:

_Long warm bath or short cold shower?_

The choice was obvious. I turned on the faucet and let the tub to fill and I found some bath foam and put some in the tub.

_Vanilla?! What the hell happened to my boy?_

Never mind! Anyway it was my favourite flavour.

While I was waiting for the tub to fill I looked into the mirror. My hair was a wavy mess. But not like the horrible type. It was a cute mess. I had dark circles under my eyes... Speaking of ... My eyes were very bright... Weird that only happens when I am happy or mad... And I am not mad so that means only one thing... I am happy!

Ugh! I so loved the emo me.

I continued to observe myself. My lips were still swollen and I had blood stains on my neck.

Yep! It was definitely a rough night!

The tub was almost filled and there was foam everywhere. I got into the tub and sighed happily at the feeling of the hot water.

I felt movement in Damon's bedroom and I assumed he woke up.

Good! Morning sex was one of my favorites! I started to rub my skin with his shower gel and instantly I was feeling better.

"You know, that thing, with the pillow is so old school" Damon said as he entered the bathroom.

"I know" I smiled not looking behind me at him. "But it works everytime"

"True" he answered as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Good morning, Lex" he whispered.

"It is good. But actually it's noon, Damon" I said turning to see him in his fully naked glory.

"What?" he asked worried.

"It's noon Damon. It's almost 3 pm."

"Crap! I gotta go" he said and walked away.

"What?! Why?!" I almost whined and got up fully covered by foam.

He turned his face on me and his eyes darkened with lust.

"Uhm... I gotta... Take Elena...From... Highschool"

"Elena... Yeah... Katherine's doppelganger... And the new girl you fell in love with" I said irritated and crossed my arms.

"What's the problem Lex? Are you jealous?" he asked me smirking.

_Yes!_

"Of course not. I just can't believe that you fell in love with someone who looks exactly like the last woman who broke your heart"

"As I recall, you were the last woman who broke my heart" he said in a low voice looking at my hurt.

I swallowed hard. He was right. I probably hurt him badly when I gave him back the memories of my leave.

"Fine. Go take her" I said and I sat back in the tub.

I heard him leaving the bathroom and I felt sick.

_Yep! I just ruined any chance of getting him back._

But just as I thought that he camed back. I turned around and I saw that evil smirk on his face.

"Or maybe she can come home alone"

I smiled.

_Or maybe I still have a chance._ I thought as he stepped into the tub and started kissing me.


End file.
